Cold hearts and Warm harvesters
by Kairabou
Summary: Post-Film. Hans is awaiting his sentence on the counts that he was charged for, in Arendelle. Meanwhile, Kristoff is now considered the official royal " Ice Harvester". As time moves forward, and Hans tries to make amends with the kingdom of Arendelle for the sake of not starting a war. He learns through his sentence with Kristoff what a real heart is- Hansoff
1. Chapter 1: Sentence for the Guilty

**Chap. 1 **

**Sentence for the Guilty**

Hans sat up in his cell. Awaiting the guard to retrieve him, as the Arendelle court had made the decision on what his sentence would entail. Sighing softly to himself, Hans willingly held up his wrists together, so that the guard could cuff and keep hold of him.

_Damn. Why was I so stupid to reveal my intentions to Anna. I was so sure she was going to die, but now look at me. Really could have been patient rather than jumping the gun- but why? Damn it to Elsa... _

He moved to his feet, as the other managed him with his arm. Because the prince was making no resistance, the guard chose not to use force-although, for the first week or so he had used a rougher technique. The prince knew that it was because of the officer's bias and loyalty toward Elsa and Anna. But alas, now was judgement day.

Trudging along to the court room, his head hung low. Staring at the patterns in the floor as he passed them with each step. Already he had memorized most of the lines and colors, because this was not the first time he was going between the cell and the court. All week he had been going to and from the cell and court room. It was only taking so long because of all the witnesses.

A couple of his own brothers testified against him as witnesses, as well.

_Bastards. _

As if they knew him at all. Of course they were going to do this. Of course.

_They never gave a shit about me, why are there here to make it worse? As if they care that I suffer. OF course. _

Hans kept quiet as he entered the room. All eyes were on him, and he could feel their hearts and thoughts pecking at him like vultures to a fresh kill or live animal awaiting death. As if wasn't humiliating enough, the prince was all ragged around his prison outift, unshaven and boe thin. He looked like a homless street begger at this point, nearly unrecognizeable-

But that wasn't bothering Hans so much, no.

It was **them. **

The ones that he had hurt. Elsa and Anna

But in the back stood another that he had recognized. Kristoff. Who was leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed.

_Oh, the blonde. What's he doing here? Doesn't he have some ice to carve up with that donkey of his- let alone come and seek me out? _

It was odd, because Hans hadn't seen Kristoff at all since the day he nearly dented his face. Though, Anna did a pretty good job at taking his place right before he ended up in the Fjord. But no- it WAS odd to see Kristoff there. Perhaps he had awaited to hear the sentence, just like everyone else. Hans was popular news right now.

The ragged Hans stared at Kristoff a moment. Connecting to the Harvester's hard eyes as they glared at him. It almost made the prince want to laugh and spit on the other's boots. It was too funny with how determinded the glare he had, was.

Hans was charged with nearly killing Anna, but really it would have been all Elsa's fault.

It's not like kissing the princess would have worked anyway- no matter who it was. Not Hans nor Kristoff's would have worked to save Anna. Hans just accepted that fact. Sure, she was a bit up-in-the-clouds, clumsy, and pretty.

OF course Elsa is much more clever, head-strong and queen-the perfect spit fire, but considering what happened. Hans didn't think his chances were near to anything anymore, besides going home and perhaps being excuted by royal beheading.

That was his fate. He knew it, and accepted it.

The judge called the room to stand. Hans stood behind a desk on the defense - peering over just with his eyes to see Anna and Elsa standing there. Elsa appeared to be so firm, her head held hi while Anna would make an insecure glance over at Hans and then the floor. She didn't want this.

_How pitiful. _

His few brothers that bothered to attend and stand against him also rose to their feet- and the rest of the room even began to rise in unison on their own too. Excited to learn of what future awaits the cold-hearted prince.

_Just say it- ._

_Execution. _

_Beheading. _

_Hanging- Anything. Get it over with. _

Was all that he could think of. Waiting on the words from the judge .

" For the charges of Hans from the Southern Isles. I sentence that he spend 15 years to service at the Arendelle prison, furthermore- because he is so privelleged I do believe that he should accompany Kristoff Bjorgman- The ice harvester, who will be in his care and learn what it's really like to be frozen ice cold- as... a harvester." Smacking their gavel to the desk as the final word, the judge got up and left the room in a jiffy. Leaving the court to sink together with the news.

Hans stood there in shock, his face showing just that. The rest of the room began to shout, and make loud utterings and mutterings of their disapproval. Wanting execution exactly as he predicted, but as soon as they began a soft riot- he felt hands grasp at his hair, neck, collar and arms. As if the people would tear the prince from limb, but a firm grip around his left arm, pulled him from the mess and marched him through a separate door.

It was quick- and Hans looked to find that it was indeed the blonde harvester, Kristoff.

_That is why he was present- was this his choice? _

The prince swallowed hard to himself, as he was lead back through the halls. Only down a different corridor this time and into a room where his old clothes sat crisp and folded on a cold bench/

-" Put 'em on." The harvester grumbled. As Hans was lead into the room-

-" We're going to go find you gear and get you started..."

Hans' eyes widened.

" To-today?"

- " Yes, _today_. Why did you think you were going to go an stay at a five-star hotel, and chisel some ice blocks into roses?" The other snarked back as if to mock the inprisoned prince.

Hans furrowed his brow, looking down at hte folded close. And began to pulled them over his head as best he could-still hand-cuffed.

- " Now, listen. I have full control over what happens to you- and I'd rather not. After what happened to Anna, I was ready to knock your teeth out. But because of Anna. Yes, Anna- I am willing to take you out to the mountains and make you work off your sentence. If you do a good job. Then maybe I can give a good report on you, and get a couple years taken off your sentence. I'd rather not. Because frankly, I think you are lower than shit- but because of the princess and queen who actually care about you. For some odd fucking reason, I'm doing it. Now hurry up. Were going to Oaken's. "

It was quite an explanation- Hans couldn't remember hearing the other man talk before, it was ver harsh. Which he was used to- but Hans couldn't help but smile on the inside, because somehow. Some way, he got into the heads of Elsa and Anna and they still wanted to believe that somewhere he was a good-hearted man.

_They are all fools. _

Hans followed Kristoff. His sleeves weren't even on, and Kristoff was such a hard ass that he wouldn't unbind the prince just so that he could cloth himself properly.

_This is going to be hell. _

Hans thought to himself. If Kristoff would be this way, always. There was no way out, unless Anna and Elsa have something else to do with it. But for now, Hans would do what he was told. Though, would rather be executed than have to cut ice from lakes and rivers that were far far away.


	2. Chapter 2: Arendelle's New Harvester

**Chap. 2 **

**Arendelle's New Harvester**

After purchasing the needed gear from Oaken's Trading Post- a typically, smiley man, frowned and escorted them from the premises. Not they they had done anything wrong, nor because of Kristoff, but Hans and what had happened. Of course it made news.

-They took their first steps off of the grounds, the twigs and leaves crackled beneath their boots, and made way to Kristoff's trusty reindeer, Sven. " First, we go to my place. Get things set up, you get yourself ready and then we will head out and work all night. The ice is softer for cutting towards the end of the day, so we must go now." As the large blonde man spoke, he ruffled around with the new gear he purchased and tied bags together atop Sven, then looked to Hans but not at his eyes, giving the queue for them to both go.

Hans nodded.

_Whatever works I suppose, though working all night seems a bit much. _

The prince followed, beginning to mount the reindeer, and Kristoff raised his hand to the other's chest.

" What are you doing?"

-" I'm mounting your _steed _." The prince said plainly; sarcasm rolling off his tongue like snakes in a pond.

_What else? _

Kristoff glared.

" No- You are walking. I'm riding. You will earn your right to ride Sven, you will earn your right to sleep, eat- to do just about anything." His voice was so harsh and low, Hans wasn't expecting this treatment in the least.

_Wow. What an asshole- how am I going to get there, then? Walk? _

The prince nodded and swallowed. Not sure if talking was a privlege, either. He didn't know what the harvester had planned, and was a little worried if he had anything planned at all. Kristoff just didn't seem like the type to put things in order.

The harvester took a rope, fashioning it to Sven, and fashioning it to Hans.

" You will need to build your leg muscles before doing any harvesting, otherwise -you're useless. So, from here until my hut. You are going to walk."

_Walk...? WALK?! This is absolutely absurd! _

Hans felt safe within the confines of his mind, for he felt that is all that he had left of any sort of freedom ever. This was indeed absurd, but not the worst that's ever happened to him. His brothers held the title for **worst treatment, **sure Kristoff had potential- but Hans felt that the sort of man Kristoff was, he couldn't sum together such evil behavior.

_Fine. If that is how this shall be, and I must earn my way to freedom. Then so be it, but if I get any sort of moment to myself. I will make it hell. If I find a moment to see that this man is at all vulnerable. I'll take advantage. Slit his throat, push him into ice- whatever. I'll do it. _

" Alright-" Hans muttered softly, sounding quite passive and submissive.

-Kristoff's eyes softened slightly, accepting the fact that Hans was submissing to his fate.

" Also, to keep you from running away, ever. I am blindfolding you."

_Oh, come on ! _ Hans thought to himself as he swallowed and bit his lower chapped lip. The ragged prince gave a light nod, and offered himself forward as Kristoff pulled his scarf off to wrap around Hans' head.

It felt warm, of course it was on Kristoff- and smelt like a very light musky hickory. A mixture of the harvester's natural scent put togehter with campfires. Nothing revolting at all, which Hans was expecting. He was glad that it was atleast a scarf rather than a hankerchief. Ick.

Hans didn't want to smile in front of Kristoff, as if he actually liked this. But a part of him wanted to, possibly laugh even- because it was so ridiculous. The lengths everyone was going to, to make sure Hans couldn't escape, couldn't die. Yet, be worked like a dog. As if to make Hell seem more like a paradise, than this place.

" If it pleases you~" The prince nickered back, while Kristoff came in close enough to radiate heat.

- " Shut up." He retorted, tying the scarf a bit tighter than for comfort, irritated that he had to take this fool. Then walked away. Climbing onto Sven.

" Alright, keep live while we go through the pass. I don't want to get to the lakes no later than sun down.

It was no later than 3 in the afternoo, but Kristoff had to travel to the mountains to get to the snow and ice, which could take some hours.

Hans knew this was going to be a **long** walk. Sighing softly to himself. He adjusted his wrists against the cloth, and cuffs- and didn't bother to clear his throat. If he wasn't allowed to talk, then he wouldn't. Just walk until he could no longer move. That's how this game was going to be.

Though, that was the one thing that needed to be broken. Hans views.

As if life was like a game of chess, and that one person came out winning, but his lesson was to learn that he was indeed wrong.

[-]

After a couple hours of marching, Kristoff felt his feet give way- his neck and face were covered in beads of cold sweat.

_Oh, my god. I have to keep going. Otherwise, he may perhaps be right at how weak I really am. Physically. _

The prince wheezed, and nearly dropped to his knees. They must have gone for miles, but Kristoff had no intention of letting up. Not until he felt the rope catch, and pull from behind holding him and Sven up.

Kristoff peered over his shoulder- finding a very exhausted Hans on the ground. " Hey-" Kristoff turned Sven around and strolled over to the other.

Hans figured that maybe Kristoff would kick him to his feet. The harvester wasn't exactly being friendly by any means, so as the other pulled up close to Hans- the prince began to prepare himself for some sort of abuse. Cringing slightly. Kristoff on the other hand, too notice to Hans and his withered state. Pulling a small tube of water from his side, he poured a bit over Hans' head.

" Here- I have some left for you." Kristoff didn't want to take pity on the prince, he was cursing himself for it, but a human to a fellow human. He couldn't keep pushing the other till he had no life left, but it felt little good to see that Hans was doing some suffeirng. Especially after what he had put Anna and Elsa through.

Dropping the tube in front of the blindfolded man's feet, Hans' survival instincts took over- grasping it in a scuffle to moan in delight at the water that wetted his dried mouth.

Kristoff smirked a bit, knowing just how mush Hell he was putting Hans through gave him a slight satisfaction, but now was not the time to doddle.

" Alright, enough. Keep moving.-"

Hans nodded, and stood back up to his feet. Wiping his mouth with his bound wrists and held the empty tube to Kristoff. The harvester took it and proceeded.

A few hours later, Hans stumbled across ground that felt a bit more crisp. Seeping into his boots as he tried to march. He felt the wet substance stick and meld against his knees.

Snow.

" We're here." Kristoff said out loud, as he dismounted the reindeer, and marched them to the barn. Where Kristoff intended Hans to stay- but figured that it would be a little too chilly? -Thinking it over, Kristoff thought perhaps it'd be best to keep Hans outside in the barn instead.

" You're staying here-" Kristoff muttered, as he went to Hans and removed the blindfold. " But nevermind getting comfortable-we're heading out soon. Get your new gear on."

Kristoff through a sack at Hans and walked off.

Hans peered into it and found clothes that were more appropriate for his ventures. Not sure whether to disrobe right here or not. He looked aroud uncomfortably.

" What are you doing?! Get ready..." Kristoff grumbled as he passed the door, putting a sled together with the proper tools.

Hans looked at Kristoff, eyes widening in surprise at his outburst and quickly began to undress with his bound wrists. They stung as he moved about. Raw from being rung around all day by metal. It hurt- If only Kristoff would completely release him. He wouldn't attempt an escape. _Yet. _Just try to put on his attire, but he guessed that-that is what he'd get for acting the way he did with Anna and Elsa.

Hans managed the rest of his clothes on as far as he could without being released until Kristoff came up to him and unbinded.

" Only doing this so you can wear your clothes- and harvest. Now come on." He gestured to the sleigh, and go on. Hans follows-

Another hour till they reached a lake, severaly other harvesters in the middle of work or just beginning. It was a bit intimidating to think of himself doing that sort of work, mostly because he couldn't imagine it.

They neared the lake, and Kristoff made Hans do all the setting up, so he knew how things worked- and understood the authority he was under, nevermind the long journey he put Hans through.

The rusty-haired prince stood in his bigger than life boots, and held a pick axe in hand ready to strike the ice when Kristoff would command him to.

IT was hard work. VERY hard work, and the other harvesters talked amongst themselves, eyeing him. Hans knew that they were talking about him. His hearing was acute enough to know. It was his whole life, to listen in on conversations that he wasn't allowed or noticed to be a part of.

_Yes I am the infamous Hans. The more you talk of me, the more popular I become. You are only aiding my immortality, you fools. _

Hans kept his pride in check, even after all this- but an hour later. As he smacked the hard ice over and over with his axe, he realized that there was no way out of this.

No way.

On and on, he went into the night. Block after fucking block of ice. They finally loaded the entire sleigh- and Kristoff was pleased. But made no compliment, or easy glance to the prince. Instead he kept a silent frown. Which was probably all the " nice" Hans would predict he'd ever recieve from the harvester.

_What?! Why do I even care what I recieve. Nice or not... this block head wouldn't know what a kind gesture was unless it literally hit him in the face. _

Hans swallowed hard, hitting himself internally for even thinking about trying to please the other. That was a useless idea.

Pleaseing Kristoff.

Forget it.


	3. Chapter 3: His Hand

**Chap. 3 **

**His Hand**

That night, Kristoff made Hans stay in the barn. It was cold as hell, and he sank to measures that he never thought a prince would do. Piling all the hay that he could around himself to keep from freezing to death.

" Sven... in the hut... but leave the man in the cold..."

Hans muttered to himself angrily.

_This was worse than what I could ever - do... _He stopped himself in that thought. The pride, the anger... and realized that no. He nearly killed Elsa. A sister, a fighter and a queen. But within moments, the convicted prince was asleep. All of that hard work and travel took a big toll on him, and even as the sun was beginning to rise- he found no trouble in falling asleep.

Hours later, he woke up to a sack of carrots, launched as his side. The strike was hard, like rocks and he jolted awake with a growl, and moaned to the surface of the hay. Hissing at the pain and looking around.

"Wake-up sleeping beauty, it's breakfast...and we go" Kristoff muttered lowly, and walked off back to the hut.

_Damn-it. What as asshole... _

Hans rubbed the side of his rump, and pulled raw, whole carrots from the sack- and munched on them furiously. It had been hours since he last ate, and anything was like gold.  
" God..." He moaned as the orange vegetable made it down his throat. " If this is all, I'm going to die..."

Hans was not so largely built like Kristoff. He was a bit more frail, a little shorter- tall none-theless, but short compared to Kristoff and his structure was a lot more lean. Long legs for grace and running. Fingers for diplomatic matters, and not... harvesting.

Hans was not sure what else was to be done, theyh arvested, didn't they? But no, that was only one part. The other was delivery. The selling- Hans wondered if Kristoff had made deals to deliver ice, or if he sold it door to door.

A little confusing, he couldn't see Krisoff going door to door with a sleigh of ice, and working his skills of persuasion to get customers to buy anything. The thought sort-of made Hans chuckle to himself, as he made it to his feet. Pushing past the now-warm hay, and out of the barn to greet the daylight.

It was actually a blue sky, and a nice one at that. But something was wrong- Kristoff running about, cussing madly and frantically tying together the load of... dripping ice.

Dripping ice.

Hans eyes widened. All that hard ass work to get that ice out of the lake, and now it's going to melt. Hell no.

Hans looked about and began to use his brain to help. Kristoff couldn't pay attention to the prince, since he was so desperate to save his money- but Hans ran off to look for some rugs, or light colored blankets.

Finding a few in the barn, He soaked them in water- and ran them out to the ice blocks.

" Kristoff, help me get these on the blocks- " Kristoff didn't question, or care. Obeying Hans he took one end, and together they managed to cover the ice-hopefully with no direct sunlight, this would help.

" We should go before it gets worse. " Nodding the harvester complied and pulled Sven to hook him up to the reins. Hans put his wrists out and held the rope to Kristoff, idly-

Looking to Hans, Kristoff gave him a weird dirty look.

-" What?"

" Don't you... don't you want to tie me? " Biting the inside of his cheek anxiously.

-" Heh-well. Hans, I ... for as much as I hate your fuckin' ass. You did ok. You earned the right to ride."

Hans blinked, a bit shocked. " Rea-?"

-" Come on, slow-poke" Kristoff beckoned, but grabbed Hans' arm a bit firmly and pulled him into next to him on the sleigh.

-" We have to deliver these to the town over, which should take no more than an hour to get to."

The prince nodded at Kristoff, and looked forward. Wondering what it would entail, but he'd be ready for anything.

With that, they went off. Traveling over snow covered hills, but following tracks and paths that lead to the next village. It was strange. But just this small accomplishment, and those words from Kristoff. That he did alright, he felt content with himself. It was odd, but Hans would accept it. Maybe it was the sunlight?

No matter. Hans believed that their relationship would only get so far. Eventually Kristoff would probably try to kill him or something. He believed that the harvester was that crazy, that he'd be extremely abusive-

As time went on, and the ride became bumpy- Hans managed to slide into Kristoff a couple times, and vice versa. A little awkward, Hans stuttered out

" S-sorry" And it was really weird because Kristoff didn't glare at him, like he'd thought.

Just repeat it back.

-"Sorry... ooph." Like he was a coworker, or maybe he was just too tired or focused to even care about punching in the Hans in the face for accidentally touch him- but no matter. Hans sortof liked it, because it meant for just a second he'd be warm.

His puny figure was still malnourished from prison and he still hadn't shaved- But hopefully that would turn around, and he wouldn't use the excuse to run into Kristoff on the sleigh as a cover for warmth anymore.

They soon arrived into town, and it seemed a bit humble.

The people were so nice to one another, they had no currency- and the children laughed and played in the street.

Hans wasn't nearly as recognizeable now, so no one hear knew who he was unless he said his real name-

Clearing the streets to allow Kristoff to come in on his sleigh, people greeted him nicely. He didn't cheesily grin back, just nodded and kept moving. These-these people knew him, very well.

And it made Hans wonder how could a normal person even begin to understand Kristoff, and see that he was nice beneath that harsh exterior? Because Hans barely could even see it himself.

Then, it caught him- Why doesn't he live with people? His parents? ... family? He couldn't figure it out- but Kristoff was getting off the sleigh to tie Sven to the post and pulled out a smaller more portable sled so to carry each block off at a time. Hans took his queue to help, and the blanket idea actually worked pretty well, which made Kristoff nod in acceptance.

-" Wow, by now the ice is usually diminished quite a bit. But the blankets, they kept them from melting dramatically."

Hans blinked and couldn't help but smile softly as he heled remove the first large block and set it on the sled. " I need you to take this to that baker over there-" Kristoff pointed with a mitten hand.

" Bak-er... OH!" Hans took the sled and pulled the block off to the shop. Bringing the ice to a hault just outside, he walked into the little dainty shop. A smiley man appeared to him.

" Oh- are you here for?" Hans hadn't recieved light kindness for a long time, considering his sentence. If this man even knew remotely who he was, or what he had done. He wouldn't be so willing of a baker to just ask and not shut him out the door.

The prince swallowed hard.

" Ice- I brought you ice?" Was that what Kristoff would do. The man raised his arms up.

_-" Oh, Great! Thank you- now an eye for an eye..." The man snapped a finger to his apprentice who went out with a dolly to retrieve the block and came back. During that he bent down the counter- _

" 'Scu-scuse me? " The prince repeated, wondering what the other had meant. The baker came to him with a sack of flour and eggs.

_" Here. In return for the ice- oh! And here." The man gave Hans a smaller bag that had some pastries. _

_" Just because the nice day. Tell Kristoff I send my greetings." The man chimed._

He couldn't believe it. This man traded him goods for Kristoff's ice- Is this, is this how this works? How the harvester lives?

Hans gave the best smile he could, and ducked out of the shop. And turned around to see Kristoff out in the middle of the street. He had already take about 6 or more blocks to several of the other businesses, and was now playing tag with some of the kids, and Sven as well.

Eating one of the round frosting covered pastries, Hans watched in amusement as Kristoff slipped on the ground and managed to become _**it. **_in the little game the children were playing. Chuckling to himself.

A different part of the prince suddenly started to come out. The simple side that understood what life was about. Not power.

Not money. Not a crown... but ... just life.

Life is life. It's there for the best and worst times, and you must make the most of it.

Hans became sad from this thought- he looked over and drifted to the church nearby.

Kristoff just noticed Hans as they walked away- and he laid on the ground, puzzled to find Hans going into the church. Only returning to the little game he was playing. Or so it seemed.

Hans on the other hand walked into the sanctuary of the church- silent and beautiful. The whole place stood like a giant symbol for judgment. He felt so out of place to be here for his crimes... It was a bit overwhelming.

Once a place he felt at home to, now a reminder of his true nature- he didn't belong here. He belonged in hell. That is the only place they would ever accept the prince, and he turned on one foot.

Ready to leave- but noticed the confession box. So instead he chose to go in and sit by himself. Feeling that he was so alone, no one would notice if he just sat there to rot.

But as he did so, and became comfortable- a strong, yet soft, confident, but humble voice began to speak.

" I'm sorry, father-" Hans whispered back. He didn't listen to the one on the other side. He just felt like an intruder now and wanted to leave.

" I can't do this..." he muttered. Wanting to run away. Maybe he could- maybe it'd be better to be hunted down and killed.

_**" My son, there are so many things we aren't able to do- but that is only because our mind tells us so. We must open our hearts, and let the lord help us do what we CAN. So please, even if it is not direct. Tell me what it is that you wished to begin in the first place." **_

Hans bit his lip and sighed.

" There- there is something...

You see-"

As Hans started to speak, the door was opened so softly. No one could know, but it was Kristoff. Curious and wondering where the hell his prosner went, he was going to angrily talk towards the confession booth, when he remembered that this was a church. A place for respect, and non-violence. So instead he sat at the closest part of the confession box. Listening to what Hans had to say-

" I am... a terrible... awful monster- father."

Hans began. Did he really regret his decisions? Hans thought before that maybe it was better to deny his guilt. Holding on to his beliefs kept his dignity together, his respect for himself- but truly he hated himself. He couldn't believe how fast he snapped in that situation with ARendelle. His sanity snapped like a twig, and now he was trying to get back the sanity.. or something that was lost.

But that something was not his freedom from Arendelle- it was his freedom from the Southern Isles.

_**" Son... no human can be a monster, and by confession you are taking a greater step than any monster. A monster won't admit their defeat, and they writhe from hate and anguish- but you don't strike me as such a fellow. Even if you don't believe it yourself, my son. " **_

Hans lip quivered as he was amazed by these words. How a human could still believe in him. HIM.

" I did something very very bad- Father. I hurt someone, well actually a lot of people. And it was because I, myself, am a hurt person. It's a long story- but.

I regret it.

Greatly.

But for my crimes, I can never go back to before. Ever. And I reall do not blame others for their ill will against me, but I still regret and hate myse-"

_**"-HATE does not exist in this house, my boy. Only love and understanding. Even if you could do the worst thing a man could do- you are here.**_

_**You are making it up right here, right now- by admitting it. And that is all that God needs to see to recognize that you are pure of heart- Now, no need to go into detail. But I forgive you, and you are washed of your sins-" **_

" But father- how could I be?! How?! I've done horrible evil things, what could your words do to fix-"

_**" SON, YOU ARE FORGIVEN. In the name of the lord, and that is final. Do not question his word! Now, please- excuse me."**_

The man left hte booth, and Hans was breathing heavily-panting almost. A tear sliding down his cheek. Then, the door handle turned and opened.

Hans was still in a flurry of fright, shock, confusion- and hate for himself.

He looked up and saw the other. Kristoff.

Standing there.

Kristoff spoke nothing. Nothing at all, but stared at him a long moment, before place a hand to Hans' shoulder.

Was this comfort?


	4. Chapter 4: Being Dealth a Royal Flush

**Chapter 4:**

**Being Dealt a Royal Flush**

Hans didn't know what to think. He half expected Kristoff to pull him back to the sleigh, and half expected some violent gesture—but all the harvester did was ask a simple question.

" **Did you mean what you said?" **

The prince was baffled.

_Was he listening in on me? Did he hear all of that? _

Blushing, he just looked away from Kristoff. Not denying, not admitting. He was in no state to admit anything. _Why should Kristoff give a shit anyway? _

The harvester gave a slight nod, as if he could tell.

**-" I see—well, then.**

**Don't think it changes everything necessarily… **

**Because… **

**It doesn't."**

Grumbling as he spoke, almost as if his voice were the very same mountains he harvested ice from.

Hans just kept to himself, swallowing hard, and wondering to if he could guess what Kristoff would do or say next-silently, he made bets on each option, hoping Kristoff _would _say something else. The prince didn't think to realize it at first, as to why he needed to hear Kristoff's words so much… Just when he was about to kick himself for doing so-Kristoff began to speak again

**-" –But I gotta' say… You are not as bad as I thought, pretty boy." **

Hans lost all bets.

His mouth dropped—a response daring to fall from him

" You wha…?"

**-" Now don't you dare go and tell anyone I said that, or get a big head. WE have a lot of work to do, and last thing I need is an egotistical prince to get all fluffy and weird on me. Got it?"**

The prince nodded, keeping all his action internal. Wondering for a moment, if Kristoff talks to everyone this way. As if they were an animal, or a small child that had just taken a cookie off the table without permission. Hans was still a little shocked.

_Pretty boy? _

_Not as bad as he thought? _

He couldn't help but smile, because who could he tell Kristoff on, besides Sven?

Hans perked a brow.

" Yes, Kris… I understand." The prince replied solemnly, with a hint of subtleness to his tone.

The harvester's eyes widened slightly at the little nickname—it was so bold, and he was ready to reject it, but seeing Hans in this new way…

He'd maybe give it a small chance?

Kristoff just inhaled and exhaled dutifully, giving another solid nod—before walking off.

**-" Shall we?" **

Hans was also wondering whether Kris would have said anything, about his pet-name… but because he got no complaint, he decided to adopt and call him that for as long as he'd be here.

The prince, followed Kristoff -

After a while of delivering the rest of the ice blocks, Kristoff decided to give them both a break. He took out his sack of water, and shared it with Hans—who for a moment Kristoff was just teasing. Making it seem like there was none left and tossing it to the tired prince-who had no energy to roll his eyes, and give a sad sip to the empty sack—when in fact it was full.

It felt good to have water fall over his tongue, and revamping the moisture in his mouth. He moaned at it. Relaxing the rest of his limbs at the sensations it gave, which perked Kristoff's attention. Making him grin.

Hans handed the sack back, a look of satisfaction on his face.

Kristoff tucked it back into his belt.

**-" Alright—so now we go to a different lake, camp and cut. " **

If he could, he would groan… but Hans was so out of it, he couldn't use the energy to make a reaction. Instead he just exhaled loudly, and got up to the sleigh. He leaned into the back and folded his arms—tucked his head down… and closed both eyes. In which Kristoff followed and snickered at Hans immediately.

**-" Well… well…. Pretty boy already tuckered out? **

** Do you understand now, why it is so offensive to insult our work as harvesters? "**

Hans had so many answers for the rhetorical question, but kept silent… only grunting a response. Kristoff stared for a small moment, and then let the topic go. He wouldn't prod at the poor guy any longer.

Weird… If this had been a few days ago, Kristoff wouldn't have given a damned shit. The harvester was slowly learning his way around the prince, and for some reason he kinda tolerated him.

The man worked hard, did what was told… And kept things strictly business. Not to mention quiet, which Kristoff wasn't sure if he liked it all that much. Just because he lives with a reindeer, doesn't mean he doesn't like humans.

But he doesn't.

Really.

Except the very few he could tolerate, and this mass psycho was one that he was willing to accept on to that list. Kristoff didn't think much into it, but a part of him was maybe a little ashamed. Not for liking Hans… Er—tolerating… But, for being so cruel. _Maybe he should bring something else to the table, since Hans was so good all day?_

The harvester was at a loss of what to do with himself, he tried to remain focused on the job ahead, and not think about Pretty Boy—prince beside him.

As the hours passed, Hans had grown used to the sleigh ride… It would either go forward smoothly, sleigh, or shutter against each rocky bump.

Whenever it was just a straight, or sway smooth ride…the prince tended to doze off.

Just before his head would fall right into Kristoff's shoulder, a rocky bump would rattle him awake.

The poor man was exhausted and barely had a break all day.

As they neared their next destination toward the lake…

His spirits began to brighten—yet the sun was almost down again.

**-" We'll set up camp, now—and put out our markers to start tomorrow…"** Kristoff said, after not making any conversation since the last town.

Hans nodded… He wondered if Kristoff would forever remain this way. Dull, straightforward, and commanding. _Then again, this was probation… what part of this was supposed to be enjoyable?_

It seemed like just an hour, yet the sun was already down when the two men had unpacked their gear. Ready to start as soon as possible, and then sleep the rest of their time in the tent.

A few other harvesters were off to the side of the lake as well, making their own claim in the frozen waters.

Kristoff gritted his teeth, almost as if they were his enemies.

Close.

Competition.

Hans paid no mind to them, only the matter at hand… The prince looked up at Kristoff every so often, and notice his territorial glancing at the other men. His occasional huffing, and puffing—but he thought it was nothing.

Shrugging to himself, Hans moved on to what needed to be done.

Not much later were they chopping through some thick heavy-duty ice.

Kristoff had the furthest side away from the other harvesters _Han's idea._

And the prince had the other, that was closer, on the inside of the waters.

Making his mark, the best he could…over and over again.

Surely it took a while longer but….

That didn't mean he didn't get it done.

Hans was pounding the ice so hard with his pick, he didn't even notice that the other's had recognized him…

And began talking about it while he worked himself to the bone.

Kristoff on the other hand, was well aware of their chatter.

He felt incredibly defensive, for some reason. It was unlike him, very unlike him.

Odd that such a man as he would even pay attention, but he knew—he heard the prince's name, and he knew what they were saying in their thick accents.

It was offensive, and even if it didn't seem ot bother Hans, it sure as hell bothered Kristoff.

The ice master dropped his gear and started to walk towards the others.

**- " Excuse me…. **

**Hey…. **

**Excuse me! " **

He began to yell but Hans, who appeared to not have a clue…

Stood in front of him and the others, who were now quite aware of the situation.

They were starting to get defensive in their own rights, but Hans stood before Kristoff.

" You don't need to do this… please." Hans begged… his voice as sincere as he could make it.

" It's not worth it. We came all this way for ice, just please—let's keep it that way?"

The prince had enough of his fair share of fists fights. Growing up with the amount of testosterone around him that he did, was the proof.

" Please?"

Chest to chest, Kristoff stared at the other harvesters, glaring at them over Hans shoulder, till he realized just how tightly he was gripping his gloves with clenched fists. Listening to Hans, the ice-master softened a bit. Backing off.

Sighing, Kris bowed his head and took a step back to show that he was pulling back.

" Thank you…" Hans whispered, though he heard another rude harvester call him a name in the distance.

Which Kristoff could only glare at the ground.

" It's okay, I'm…

I'm used to it." Hans assured, giving Kristoff a nudge as he went off to continue his work. Kristoff just stood there, still glaring at the ice—as if he was fighting his inner self to keep from charging at those other men. Sure… Hans did a horrible thing, but he was serving his time now, trying to right his wrongs. Make things better. He was proving to be quite genuine to Kristoff, and if anyone was going to bother Hans…Ever. It was going to be him. No one else.

The blonde shuttered away his thoughts, and went back to his own side. Continuing just as the prince was.

They were getting a lot done, which was surprising to Kristoff. Nice to have another man to help with such things. Of course Sven was a great helper, he did a lot of his fair share… But Hans.

Hans made this go fast, and he did it well.

Though, Kristoff never went to check, nor did he notice Hans- and his state in which his hands and body were.

The prince was beating the ice so hard, he didn't stop to think that the force of the ice would backfire, travel through the pick and give his hands the beating.

Not till another hour had passed, he was beating the ice with all his might, and anger. Almost starting to yell. The pain was making him angry, his inner thoughts were making him angry…

Hans just remembered things his father, and brothers said. He gave no attention to his wherebouts, just that he was forcing a blunt, sharp object at something over and over-imagining it to be his rotten memories.

Over and over.

_The things they said, and how they said it. The invisible nights he lived alone, afraid of the dark. No comfort, no touch to calm him through nightmares… Nothing._

Hans pounded the ice, not thinking. Not realizing that the other harvesters were talking again. Kristoff had walked away for a moment, which gave them that freedom to call at him. _**The things they said were triggering him. All the memories, old—and recent.**_

_I was left at Arendelle's doorstep, to claim a throne that wasn't right. _

_Given no choice. _

_Egged to be better, do better- be stronger than all of them._

_I was to marry a queen, and show them._

_**Smack. " Hey… Hans—you like that ice? Like to finally slip to the bottom of the totem pole, and be one of us?" **_

_Show them… _

_**Another strike at the ice, as they kept up their ruthless banter. " No, no. You were ALWAYS at the bottom. Weren't you… ? **_

_**In fact… I bet you ARE A bottom, when it comes to you …" The others were coming to Hans now. Getting closer—ready to jump him.**_

_Show them all. _

"… _**And your brothers—**_

_**How disgusting…" **_

Hans was listening now, and he screamed—a foot slipped and his pick axe came down so hard. The force broke the handle in half, cutting his hand, and rupturing the callouses around his palms, almost like 'trench foot' .

The prince screamed again, blood immediately dribbling from his soaked gloves, and a harvester at that moment took a swing. Which sent the pained prince to the icy ground.

They began to kick—and this felt so much like home, all of a sudden.

The things his brothers did, and said to him…

All those memories he dared to block out, were flooding back.

Making him snap.

_Why? _

" **HEY!" **A familiar voice rang out.

… _Kristoff? _

Hans had forgotten, forgotten completely.

Kristoff was here.

Kristoff was on his side.

_Kristoff…._

" **The fuck you doin' to my prisoner?!" **This time there would be no mercy, Hans couldn't stop him if he wanted. This was way over the line, and the blonde-harvester would let them know.

The other man began to shout things, how they can't work around such a low-life… and immediately. Kristoff's fist went right through the guy's mouth.

Hans blood wasn't the only mess to taint the ice.

" **Get your sorry asses out of here, before the official ice harvester shows you what's worse than being my prisoner. The man is serving his time, now back the fuck off!"**

The other guys were going to try and team up on Kristoff, but they looked down at Hans who had been laying in the ice, dazed—yet slightly lucid of what just transpired…

Knowing that Kristoff wasn't someone to mess with, and his new connections to the royal court of Arendelle -

And they figured they'd get him later.

Get Hans…

Someday…

Only with more men, and without Kristoff to come to his aid.

They knew of Kristoff and his tactics, and beating Hans now wouldn't work out.

Not yet.

The other men just grunted, and ran off. Leaving the sight.

Only until they were completely gone did Kristoff stop staring them off, and look down to Hans.

"**Hey… **

**You okay?" **

The harvester felt guilty for having left the prince alone, to himself.

" **I'm sorry this happened. Let me see" **

Hans was holding his hands to his chest, still bleeding, and shaking from their pain. He held them up to Kristoff, who then pulled a dagger and cjut them off. Knowing exactly what happened. His face riddled with concern.

It was bad. The skin was distorted, and torn from the insides of his fingers and palms.

" **Shit… Hans. **

**Why didn't you say anything earlier?" **

Hans didn't want to cry. _Didn't want to cry. _

_Why the fuck was this man all of a sudden caring about what the hell happened to him?_

It wasn't the pain that made him ache ever so. It was the concern that the other had, and it made him sick and happy at once.

" **We need to get you back to my place, and fix this. I know this, and what it does. I've seen other harvester's retire because of it—but I think you'll be okay, if we just get you back" **

Kristoff for once, truly… smiled. He meant it too, and he knew Hans didn't want to bother him and he worked himself so hard that this happened.

It'd be okay.

The ice was mostly done, he'd still be able to live off their smaller stock… but they had some.

" Tha-thank you." Hans shuttered in return. The feeling of his hands having almost entirely torn up, was unbearable. His head, and side hurt from falling against the ice, on top of being punched and kicked a few times.

But his hands were enough to make Hans nauseous. The harvester slung Hans arm over his neck, and helped him to his feet. Walking to the sleigh,, as they passed a pine tree, the prince quickly pulled away and dropped to his knees. Puking into it, though—not much came out. Just old carrots, and that pastry from hours ago.

Quickly he returned to Kristoff. Who was very quietly, chuckling to himself.

It wasn't funny, but seeing that he was trying to make the scene a bit more light-hearted. Hans would accept it as Kristoff's way of showing compassion.

It helped.

Kristoff actually helped…

Making their way back to the hut, after having Hans hold ice in his hands—Kristoff quickly removed Sven from the reigns, and tucked the sleigh into the barn, where Hans began to step into, to lay down—

-"**—What are you doing?" **

" Going into the barn?"

-**" What for? You need to come inside." **

Hans eyes widened, still holding the now melted ice in his palms.

"Inside?"

**" Yeah, you're hurt—I'm going to heal you, and that won't be out here. " **

Kristoff wrapped an arm around Hans, and herded him into the door, which Hans had yet to see.

It wasn't anything spectacular. A fireplace, a wood-stove. _Wow, this guy knows how to keep warm. _

A couple different shelves, cabinets, off in the corner. A tub—and on the other side was a fairly large cot, and a chair with a lute leaning against it.

Kristoff nudged Hans to the bed—

" What are yo—"

** " Don't be so flattered, pretty boy-" **Kristoff had to growl, yet snort at the same time, because Hans face was priceless in response to making him get in his bed. The harvester had no intention, he just wanted to help Hans with his wounds, so they could harvest more ice. Nothing more.

"Heh—I wasn't thinking… that." He gulped, and looked down, eyes widening because for a second he was.

And the images that played in his mind disturbed him…

But at a second 'glance'

… They made his face burn, and go red.

Hans sat on the edge of Kristoff's cot, not sure what to do. Perhaps, hold out his hands?

Kristoff came forth after searching his cabinets, with a small box full of a white salve.

"How do you… Know al—well You're a harvester, I'm sure you've done this… But—"

The prince stopped, Kristoff was staring at him.

As if he had grown 5 heads.

" Wh-what?" Hans looked around trying to think of a reason.

** "You know how to speak…." **Kristoff stated, staring at Hans still.

And it hit him.

_I had barely spoken a word, since Kristoff had taken me. _

" I well—I… Shall I not? Sorry… I—" Hans shut his mouth, feeling rather embarrassed—with that Kristoff began to respond to his question, as if to hint, that he didn't care whether Hans spoke or not.

You think after writing songs about hating people, the last thing Kristoff would want to hear is another another talk…

But really…

Kristoff wasn't as much of an introvert, anti-human some pegged him to be.

In fact, he didn't mind talking to people anymore. Maybe not a giant crowd, but a few in the room—he wouldn't mind.

As long as he could tolerate them, which he can't…

Since most people piss him off.

But…

" **I learned from my family. You see, they are very good with healing." **Kristoff complied with the question immediately, almost happy to answer. Not a happy expression, seeing that he was smothering Hans' messed up hands with questionable goo, but being able to talk and tell someone. It was sort-of nice.

Sort-of.

Hans looked at Kristoff as they were in their close proximity a bit differently.

He seemed a little less rugged, the more he looked at him, and somewhat more like a child.

The prince sighed, trying not to mind the pain. Though—most of it was gone now, after Kristoff had covered him with the mystery-cream.

" Is this for numbing? " –_Fuck... I'm not supposed to talk._

** " It is… And a little for healing, but the next part is mostly healing. If… this doesn't work. I'll have to bring you to…**

**My family…" **

Hans didn't know whether that was a good thing. Considering they were known for healing, then maybe it would be okay. Were they all giant, blonde people?

The prince began to wonder, and a part of him hoped that his hands wouldn't heal, so that he would learn. He was quite curious.

" I … I see—so your famil—"

"**No." **

Not yet, anyway. This meant, Kristoff didn't want to talk about them. He cleared his throat.

" **Sorry… I mean—I would rather not talk about them, right now. Just focus on… You—**

**Your hands." **

The prince was taken back by the quick apology, and the reasoning—which he felt a slight prancing feeling in his chest.

" Er—Alright, if he'd like me to help… somehow?—I could, I don't want ot burden you wi—"

** "—Burden me? … No, it's fine. You're fine, just let me do this. I can't have any injured hands. It makes you useless**

**And **_**then **_**you're a burden to me." **

He chuckled.

Making Hans smile in return.

_What am I doing? Wipe that silly look off? _

But he couldn't stop, which caught Kristoff's eye.

**" What?" **

" Oh… Nothing—

I didn't think I'd enjoy this…

But that's proving to change"

**" It—" **

Kristoff began to blush, and he peered away.

"**Come on, knock it off—I'm a hard ass probation officer, remember?"**

" You sure are…

Heh—but…" Hans let it trail off, deciding not to continue, which Kristoff suddenly felt like he needed to know. Though, he chose to not push the other into answering.

It bothered him enough.

**" But? … What?" **

" For one, you haven't beaten me yet…

For another, you stopped those men from killing me.

And… Right now, with this—stuff"

He tried not to smile at it, and Kristoff's face was red as hell.

"**Aw, Hell—Pretty boy, what are you doing to me…" He had finished, and quickly backed away. **

** " Just get some sleep, alright? Don't think too much about it—it's nothing."**

**Nothing…**

_**Right? **_


	5. Chapter 5: Hands of Fire

**Chapter 5:**

**Hands of Fire**

Kristoff allowed Hans to stay in his cot, while he took to the chair. Though, Kristoff made it seem like a thought-less, brainless gesture—Hans was on a different level to that.

_Does the harvester actually like me? I mean—forgive all that is harsh in this world, me…. And manage to make the one person who seems the most aloof, and unreachable- to like… me? _

He didn't know why he kept obsessing over the thought, it was ridiculous. Foolish, and he just did what he could to let himself fall into the arms of slumber.

As the night went on, and the fire became nothing but a thread of smoke, dancing in the air—Hans was dreaming.

Drifting into thoughts that he kept suppressed. From being a boy, up until recently…

* * *

Finding himself on a ship that was docking in the Fjord—he could barely put his finger on where he was. Remembering it, but the name wouldn't come to him… until a man shouted.

" **Welcome to Arendelle!" **

_So that is this place! _

Hans hadn't forgotten, just the name slipped his tongue—but wait… all of the people here were not shouting over him. Looking down at his hands to find white satin gloves, and a freshly washed coat. His purple cravat… could this be?

Was being a convict all a dream?

Hans blinked a few times, looking around at his surroundings. Happy to be there—to touch the sides of the ship like, and walk around like a free individual. He smiled to himself. Happy that all was well, and instead of being some nut-case. He could meet the new women. Queen and princess, and perhaps court one of them—only because living at home these days was proving to be taxing on his patience.

Walking across the deck, Hans began to make his way to the stairs where he could follow down the ramp to a dock—where men were now carrying off boxes and unloading anthing else.

Just as he began to pass to the door—an arm grabbed him roughly… and pulled him into another room—one of his older brothers. Sneering at him.

"**Don't act like some love-sick, happy-go-lucky puppy, you know why you are here…. Right? " **

Swallowing hard, the prince nodded.

He had forgotten.

Hans was supposed to go straight after the queen. His brothers said that the Southern Isles could then ally—and expand their kingdom into Arendelle's and use the rich resources for profit.

Hans didn't know much about it, and it sounded sketchy… and unfair… But his brother just shook him by the collar.

" **No going soft on me… Or else father will learn of this, and it'll be back home for you—where uncle can deal with you." **

Hans eyes widened. Only because—yes… His father was a well supported, and respected man in his kingdom, but his uncle was an underground mob-lord who basically monopolized the streets with his brother.

One would act like the bad guy, and the other would act like the good guy. Forever keeping the reputation of their father in check. Making him seem like some hero… It was a real scandal, and Hans would honestly just marry off so he could get out of that place…

But - to marry off for resources?

It was a double edged sword, no matter what. He was using Arendelle as means to escape, but as a means to continue the cruel behavior of his family.

Hans then stomped his foot and glared at his brother. Protesting.

" I won't go through with this because of our family… I'm only going to go through with it—to get away from father, uncle and you!"

The younger prince removed his collar from the other's hands, and straightened himself before walking off and greeting his horse… - but then… suddenly, everything was different.

It's as if the world shifted…

An icy cold fjord. Ships stuck in the water… And a monstrous woman with the power to freeze any innocent bystander was on the loose.

His brother told him that she was a loose canon. She needed to be stopped—Hans couldn't do it… Couldn't hurt the people here, but if he didn't kill Elsa… who knows what accident could occur?

It was a hard decision… but suddenly, a thought struck him. What about the harvester?

Where was Kristoff?

Looking around… Hans couldn't find the man… and as quickly as he looked through the blizzard—then back … he was soon in front of Elsa…a sword in his hands.

He didn't realize it.

" What? No!" He shouted… taking a step back from the scene. Turning to run, but no—behind him was no longer a blizzard… but a town.

The prince recognized it…

It was in on fire. ALL OF IT.

Flames everywhere. People running and screaming, and then there was Kristoff standing before it all… on one knee- hovering over a heap. It was Sven…

Something had happened to him.

The red-haired prince looked down at his own hands… noticing them on fire… and realized he was the one who caused it.

" Kristoff?" … Walking to the other to see if he could comfort—or explain how he didn't know how this all happened. The large blonde looked up at him, a rage in his eyes that Hans had never seen or expected.

Kristoff stood—and grasped Hans by the throat, picking him up from where he stood. Hans could see tears had streamed down those fair-skinned cheeks, and he was so sorry.

He tried to speak.

"Kri-kristoff…. I'm so..sor—sorry…" He managed to get it out in a guzzly sound, through the choked throat he was suffering from. And if he was going to die, he'd let Kristoff do it.

But Kristoff couldn't. The harvester just widened his eyes, realizing that he too was becoming a monster because of Hans—and let him go, dropping the prince to the ground.

Inhaling and exhaling deeply—he never meant to hurt his…. Friend…

Hans felt so terrible. Guilt and remorse.

" Kristoff … I can explain"

" **Just go…." **

" But…"

" **I hate you… leave me be…" **

Hans swallowed down a hard lump.

"**You killed everyone, everything that I loved…you took it all from me—what more do you want?" **

Hans had only one answer to that… but this context was so wrong. He never wanted to take anything from Kristoff… Just give him… happiness.

Hans didn't care how… and for some reason in this haze of memory, and twisted perspective—he wanted Kristoff to know that he would do anything to take it all back and reverse the world completely… if he could.

The prince looked down at his satin gloved hands—and realized they were really hot. Burning…on fire.

Looking up again, thinking to see Kristoff sitting over Sven… he was instead, marching into the burning church. The one Kristoff found him in.

" Where are you going…. What are you doing…"

"**Saving myself…" **

" Kristoff- … that building is burning you can't go in there! Come on, lets get out of here…. Let's go to your cabin, somewhere… you don't have to be with me… just somewhere where it's safe."

" **No point… "**

"What could you possibly be saving yourself from… be walking into a burning building…?"

" **You." **

The word stung, and Hans felt his chest cave in. It really hurt to hear it—and Kristoff continued. Hans wouldn't allow it. No…

" Please, Kristoff—stop" Following the other into the firey church, Hans lost sight of the blonde-man.

" Kristoff! Please!" Hans was panicking now. He couldn't let Kristoff kill himself…. He couldn't… because then…

Then…

He'd be alone.

But Hans didn't care about himself being alone… no. Kristoff…. Kristoff would be alone—Hans didn't want him to be alone if he was going to do this…. Live, die… whichever. He'd spend the rest of his life, making this up to Kristoff. Even if he was shit on the bottom of the man's shoe forever, he'd do it. Go to extreme lengths and do it. And Hans didn't even stop to think why. He just wanted to this. So deeply and desperately.

Searching the building—the prince found nothing… except one place. The confessional box.

" In there—"

Opening it to find a sobbing Kristoff—who looked up at him. Scared shitless at the prince.

"**Get the fuck away from me! Please" **

" NO Kristoff!" Hans shouted back, allowing the other male to punch him square in the face, before he could gets his long arms around the other and hug him. And now the confessional was engulfed in flames. Hans rested his cheek against the other's shoulder, trying to comfort him.

" I won't let you do this alone…."

"**Get off me! Let me g-…." **

It wasn't loud—but Hans had heard the metallic sound before. And he didn't want to see it to be true..

Hans eyes widened as the world seemed to suddenly go quiet…

" Kri-kristoff…?" Swallowing hard, he pulled back. Because a part of him knew, but wished it to not be.

Tears rolling from the prince's hazel eyes he looked at Kristoff. A knife… stuck out of the other man's chest. Like it had gone straight through his back. Hans fall back-

" **You…you're a monster…" **

Was all Kristoff uttered, before looking up like he could see something, then to Hans.

"**But I think I could have love—**" Before he could finish… the harvester just shifted and went limp against the wall, upright…eyes open—

Hans looked down at his burning deteriorating hands, and the blood ….

" You could have what!? Kristoff…No…. Kristoff… " and Hans began to scream the others name—

" K! KRISTO-"

* * *

"-AHHH!" The prince yelled out, sitting up in the make-shift bed, jolting up with his chest.

He was sweating, achey—and Kristoff was sitting at his side.

"**shit…You have a fever… Fuckin' damn it—" **

Hans suddenly never felt so relieved in his life. Ever at all. He never felt so remorseful—what the fuck just happened?

" Kristoff…. I…. You're here…" He murmured breathlessly.

The harvester just looked to the side, and back to Hans like… he was an alien or something.

" **Yes?" **

" That – was … awf—I mean…. Never… never mind… I…"

"**Okay… Well—on that note." **He began, looking over Hans… realizing that he didn't look too good more so than before, and probably needed more medical attention than he could give on his own.

" **You need to see more help—more than what I can give… Sorry… but eh—we're gonna go see my family…." He sighed** and scratched the back of his neck , very reluctant to have to go to these lengths, but Hans was obviously infected—getting a fever and sick… Then his Hans were another problem. Which seemed to awaken him from sleep.

" We're going now?"

"**Sucks, doesn't it? – **

**Yeah… well we have to. It takes time to get to the other mountain where they live… Don't worry, pretty boy. **

**I may be a hard ass, but I'm not going to drag you by your wrists this time- As much as I know you love it. And… because I am the greatest, most amazing harvester ever—I will let you sleep the whole time too" **He smirked, standing and patting Han's head like he were a dog, or Sven.

This was all a little weird—because Kristoff was suddenly being very kind. He began to wonder why, but a part of him was happy for it… only because the dream he just experienced was probably the worst.

Smiling shyly, Hans began to get to his feet. Shocks of pain went through him—and he didn't realize how incredibly sore he was. Hans let out a stifled groan, sucking in sharp breaths through clenched teeth.

" **Oh… Little prince… Wore yourself into uselessness… completely…" Kristoff shook his head and sighed. " Here—I guess you need to recover for a while, my family can help with that too. But lets just get you to the sleigh. K?" **

Reaching to Hans, Kristoff allowed him again to use him for support back to the sleigh. Like before when Hans was beaten by those other harvesters. Hans was just grateful that Kristoff was being this nice. He probably still hated him, but at least… Now he was being a bit more easy to work with.

A part of the prince was hoping that Kristoff would be like this for the rest of his sentence, because now—Kristoff was more than bearable. Hans had to chuckle, catching Kristoff's eye. Which he rolled in response.

"**You're seriously gonna laugh and not tell me what's funny… now I just think you're making fun of me… manners, prince boy" **

Shaking his head, the prince just chuckled a bit more before responding.

" No, I just hardly expected this at all. Someone such as yourself is getting me from point A to point B with the very help of his own arms…"

" **well… I could just drop you… and let you crawl to the sleigh. Because as funny and amusing this is for you, I'd find that hysterical." **

Kristoff was mostly joking about that—but still… he would find it hysterical to watch the prince crawl to the sleigh. Hans lost his smile for a moment, till he realized that Kristoff was completely teasing.

_Is this actually happening? Are we really getting along? …_

Hans pondered this thought for a moment, and looked up—noticing that the sleigh was just right before them. Trying his hardest to life his leg to no avail—Hans just let out a breath of defeat.

"**Come on… You can't give up so easily…" **Kristoff, without warning just wrapped and arm around Hans, and used his other to brace against the back of Hans' knees, lifting him almost bridal style—and set him into the sleigh's front bench. Proceeding to fiddle with the rest of the sleigh. Easily hooking Sven to it—the harvester grabbed some supplies, and chucked a folded blanket at Hans.

"**Sorry, it kind-of smells. It's Sven's barn blanket" **Kristoff smirked, walking off to obtain the rest of what was needed. Hans probably wouldn't have noticed unless Kristoff said something—which he couldn't help but chuckle, because Kristoff probably did say it on purpose**. **Allowing himself to get comfortable beneath the blanket, he was at last alone until Kristoff would come back, and for that moment… he began to think of the nightmare that had just taken place in his mindset.

Kristoff was so angry with Hans, he was going to kill him… but no… himself…

_Would the harvester—er… Kristoff, ever do that?_

Kristoff had made his way back with a bag of supplies—cutting off Hans' thoughts.

Looking up from his daydream he shifted himself a little further over so that Kristoff had room to sit and control the sleigh.

It hurt to use his hands, but he managed—and Kristoff sat right up beside him, and started their journey over the mountains.

On and off Hans was in his thoughts. Sleeping, then waking… Each time he'd awaken, Kristoff would look over him with a smirk he'd point out something minor.

Teasing him—mentioning that Hans snored. Or that he drooled a bit.

Each time, Kristoff would hand the prince his pouch full of water. Hans would sip—return it, then go back to sleeping or watching the landscape as they passed through.

He barely spoke—and it didn't really bother him, because it was as if they were speaking. Just not conversing through a manner of words, but body language and sharing the silence as well as the air in the nature in which they share.

It was enough, for now.

Hans just kept to himself—till finally reaching a small passage in the mountains. Where Kristoff nudged the sleep prince.

"**We're here… " **Muttering lowly, only because he was unsure this was a good idea. Of course, he didn't have the resources to help Hans, who was still burning with a fever. It amused him, because Hans was still able to see things in a humorous light, even in a fever.

Hans seemed a lot stronger now, than before. Kristoff had to admit—but as soon as his thoughts began to wander over the subject, he had to shake his head.

No. This man nearly killed the young princess whom he had come to have feeling for. He was ruthless…

But then… he found Hans in the confessional… Tearful, even.

And, those harvesters? Hans stood between him and them, like a shield. Taking their hits, working through his hands no matter how damaged.

Just this short time, Kristoff was starting to become convinced that maybe Hans wasn't all that bad… that in fact maybe there was more to his scheming on Arendelle, then what many had thought.

Kristoff questioned it over and over, looking at Hans' sleeping beside him—nudging him awake to let him know they were in their destination.

Perhaps he could ask Hans later about it?

But… most of his mind wasn't changed. Hans did what he did, the judge sentenced him . He was guilty.

The sleigh came to a hault, and Hans stretched his chest , arching his back and yawned before beginning to sit up from his crunched up position beside Kristoff. He actually ended up with his back and head up against Kristoff's side. Though—the harvester didn't seem to mind, but maybe it was because he didn't really think or notice it.

Kristoff stood to his feet, and got off the sleigh.

" **Hello…?" **

It was quiet, just like the first time with Anna. And Kristoff knew they were probably asleep. IT was afternoon now. They travelled from the early hours—and arrived here just before the evening sunset.

" **Guys… I'm back. Hello…?" **

Calling out to them again, Kristoff looked down at the boulders that lay everywhere, and Hans did his best to follow. Having inlatched Sven from the sleigh, and held on to him—as he followed his best friend to the rock family.

Sven was excited because he knew this place as well, and Hans didn't know or understand what was happening…

Kristoff's family… lived here ?

Why was he talking to these moss covered boulders…? Oh dear… This was an awkward situation…

" Um… Kristoff?" Hans managed out through a feverish cough, until one of the nearby boulders opened up.

"_Whoa… that doesn't sound too good—dear" _The rock-troll known as Bulda popped up to jump on to Sven and run a little hand over Hans' forehead. Causing him to fall backwards in surprise and shock.

"Wha!?" He yelped out, as another troll jumped up behind him so he would hit the ground.

"_**Kristoff brought this guy? I Thought he liked that Anna girl?" **_

" _That doesn't mean we don't welcome him-~!" _Bulda responded with a firm nod, then smiled and looked back to Hans.

"_There, there. Kristoff brought you to the right place. You sure look like you need some fixing up. We can take care of your fever—" _

" _**Look at his hands, Bulda—They're shreds!" **_The other talking male troll, was prodding at his hands—removing the wrapped bandages.

Kristoff looked to Hans' shocked face, and gave his own uneasy smile—with a little shrug.

Other boulders jumped on him excitedly, children's laughs emitting from them. Which Hans had to chuckle at, before blushing since some of the other female boulders were beginning to remove his clothes.

" _We should wash these for you!" _They claimed-

"Ho-hold on a moment!" Hans protested, Kristoff coming to his rescue.

**" Hey, you guys—make sure he mostly keeps covered. Hans is only here because he's sick." **

" _Now, Kristoff—" _Bulda began, motherly and eyeing Kristoff.

" _He needs to be clean in order to get better—that's part of healing. To rid all that sweat and grime, that you put on him. Look at the poor fella' _

_He may be your prisoner…" _

" **Wait—who told you that—"**

" _Kristoff… You know I have friends across the mountains—they told me everything. And even if he did all those things, he still regrets it. Look at em' does that look like a killer to you?" _

Kristoff looked up, a swarm of rock trolls had crowded Hans removing nearly everything—and were already scrubbing him in a shallow pond of water. The harvester blushed—mouth dropping.

"**Now, hang on a second!" **Running to try and rescue the prince—Not sure who to be mad at. Hans for allowing himself to get in that situation, or his family for just doing it without full on consent. But his grandfather stopped him.

" _**Kristoff… I'm glad you brought that guy here for help, but do you even know what he—" **_

"—_He did!? Yes, Kristoff knows… Ya old sand dune!" Bulda retorted. _

" _Hans is a good fella, he has a good heart. You are getting too dusty to even notice, go get a closer look. You're the shaman, aren't you?" _

The little grandfather troll huffed with his pride, and hustled to the sick prince—who was scrubbed squeaky clean. And now covered in a warm blanket.

Inspecting him so that he could see Bulda was right, and she was.

Kristoff, on the other-hand…. Was also wrestling off some trolls who were trying to bathe him. He let them take his shirt to wash, but that was it. Then went to listen in on what his grandfather had to say about Hans.

Having a good heart.

It was something he wanted to hear, to give him hope that he'd get rid of the prince and go about his way. But really… he wanted to know, just because he wanted to believe… Believe that Hans was a good person. Though, he didn't really understand why. Or maybe he did, but the idea was way too radical for him to believe.

The grandfather troll also inspected Hans' fever, and hands. The shaman prescribed him something that would easily help all ailments, and all Hans had to do was sleep on it, and in the morning he would be good as new.

It was a relief, and Hans was happy to know that he'd be back to normal in no time.  
Meanwhile, they'd all have dinner, and sit by a campfire.

The boulders soon became sleepy and shuffled off to bed. Bulda bid them both a good night, with a kiss to each, including Sven—and went to bed. All rocks rolled up together, and seemed like nothing more than a pile of boulders, leaving Hans and Kristoff at the fireside together.

It was a little awkward at first, because neither were talking. Though, Kristoff did have some question for Hans—as much as he tried to keep to himself.

Perhaps being in the presence of his family made him a little less edgy, and more apt to talking to the prince. As much as he hated him before, then tolerated… now he was curious. Liking him, but slightly afraid to do as such, because Hans was able to fool Anna. Could he fool him?

Kristoff's grandfather said he was good-hearted.

_But would Hans ever show it? _

Looking at Hans, then back down to the fire…

The prince noticed something was up with Kristoff, but he couldn't tell… Inhaling and exhaling softly, he just began.

" So… Uh—Is there… Something… You want … to ask?

Sorry if that is going too far- "

" **Hm? Oh—no, no… It's not, actually. You are kind-of right about me … uh. Mostly. Heh—Not always… Now… Don't think I'm always like this but—**

**I was wondering… Why did you do that to Anna? To Arendelle?"**

It was a big question. Something Hans was expecting at some point, but it sort-of caught him off guard. He swallowed, wishing he could tell Kristoff… but no matter what, it wouldn't change anything. How the other felt, how he was… or who or what. No matter what, he did it—and now he is working on his sentence as a prisoner.

" If I tell you… It wouldn't matter… I mean—either way, I did what I did, right?"

"**Well, you are right—but that … I have a hard time believing you being able to conjure all that by yourself, and just the way you seem. Either you're a really good actor, or there is something I'm missing. **

**Figuring I just ask…Before … Letting myself get-" **The harvester caught himself, and stopped what he was about to say. Figuring that it was probably too good to be true, but he just needed to hear it.

Hans knew what he was after, and well—where was the pride? Hans lost it long ago, and the reason for a lot of what he did were for reasons that seemed very frivolous at this point.

" Well… Long story short… I guess I was… in over my head with my brothers, and kingdom. Things were just not… what you think they would be for me, I guess… and I got carried away because of pressure…?"

Kristoff nodded, still staring at the fire.

" **So… You … Did it because of… Them?"**

" It would have been futile for … my kingdom. We wer—Are running out of resources… And the people needed an alliance. It would have fixed things, and I could end my brother's, my uncle and father's constant ragging."

"**It's too bad you got wrapped up in that sort of thing—Otherwise I might actually like you…" **

Kristoff laughed, catching Hans' eyes—in turn he began to laugh as well.

" I guess… But I did care for the people. My brothers convinced me of all the the horrible things Arendelle had done to them, and I guess I felt I needed to infiltrate their system and get them back—when It was actually the Southern Isles that was corrupt. Anna and Elsa were just innocent people… "

" **So you were lied to..? " **

The prince nodded. " I got caught up in something much larger than me, hurt people that didn't deserve to be hurt. I thought Arendelle was corrupt, and being their king would help them—but in truth… it's my home that needs to be stopped."

" **I see… Well, this paints a better picture of you… **

** Sometimes you can't trust what others tell you… **

** But they were your brothers, your family… **

** That's hard…"**

For once Hans felt like Kristoff was trying to sympathize, and he didn't really know what to do or say in response.

" Thank you." He whispered.

-Because that's all he needed, just one person to understand.

If he died tomorrow, it'd be okay. Then at least someone knew the truth about him. -He wasn't that horrible of a person, and what better fellow than Kristoff-

-The most aloof of all.

" **Well… I guess… we should get some rest—You especially, so you can be better…and we can go back to getting some of that ice…" **He nodded a slight upturning to his lips, before yawning, stretching and leaning back against a large stone boulder. Luckily, the stone was not family member.

Hans did his own adjusting before laying down and closing his eyes.

But-

What no one expected- was what was lurking in the shadows, a few of the men from the day before had followed them to this pass—and were planning a strike.

But not quite yet…

Waiting until Kristoff and Hans fell asleep, THEN they would attack.

* * *

Author note: So sorry for disappearing since my last update. Life got in the way, but now I am back. I made this chapter a bit longer than the last one, and a lot of twists around it. I hope you all enjoy!


End file.
